A Restful Night
by Rhapsidiast
Summary: InuKag, and some MirSan. It's another night in the Feudal Era, and Kagome feels comfortable sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. Written with AceFireheart. Just a little innocent romance that we never get enough of.


**A/N:** The majority of this piece was taken from a roleplay I did with AceFireheart quite a while ago. I have edited a few things, but I kept a lot the same - all the Inu/Kag moments anyway. AceFireheart plays Inuyasha, and I took the role of Kagome. For this piece, I also wrote for Miroku and Sango, my favourite pair, ever. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review, please! Credit goes purely to me and AceFireheart.

* * *

It was night.

Once again, the Inutachi had stopped, for the uncounted time, one night to rest after a long day for their quest to search for Shikon Shards. They had helped a village nearby by killing a large snake demon that had haunted the villagers, and in return, they were given a room to rest in, and food. It was a modest gift from the villagers, but it was more than what they were used to all this time – sleeping under trees, in caves, near a bonfire.

For tonight, Kagome was content with what they had. Though there was only one bed available in the room they were given, at least they could easily place mats down and sleep on the floor if they needed to. It was the best thing the nearly destroyed village could offer them, and for that, Kagome was happy.

They had eaten, and were offered the small pool to bathe in. Sango and Miroku, who had earlier taken the offer, was now gone to scour the surroundings of the village one last time with Kirara, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone with Shippo who was already fast asleep on a mat at the corner of the room.

Happy, and eager to take a bath that she felt she deserved, Kagome was about to search in her bag for spare clothes when she noticed the hanyou sitting still against the wall, his eyes somewhat glazed and unmoving.

The young miko stepped to Inuyasha and peered at his face slightly. He was awfully quiet for some reason.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha blinked and stared back at Kagome. His expression changed. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked stubbornly.

The truth was that he was a bit tired, therefore irritable. He hadn't exactly slept in awhile, being that he hardly slept at all, but tonight, he would possibly have to sleep. He needed to keep his energy up just like the others; he just didn't have to do it that often. But there was no way he'd tell Kagome that.

The miko frowned. Inuyasha could lose his temper so easily sometimes! She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know... you're just so quiet ever since you came back from killing that snake demon. You didn't get injured, did you?" she asked, suddenly worried.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome seemed to worry too much about him. "No I'm not injured," he told her, his voice a bit softer so he wouldn't make her more upset. _Now I'm going to have to tell her just so she'll stop worrying about me...._ The hanyou crossed his arms and looked a little to the side. "I'm just a bit tired... that's all..." he mumbled in a muffled tone, so that no one except Kagome could hear him. He hated admitting this to her but it was the only way.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded slowly. "I think you pushed yourself too far. You should sleep, Inuyasha." She smiled slightly, keeping her voice extremely quiet so that Shippo wouldn't wake up. It was a good thing that Inuyasha was a dog demon - he could hear her easily that way.

"I'll sleep later, maybe. I'm going to keep watch for a bit first..." he informed her. It was true, Inuyasha wanted to get some sleep but he wouldn't feel right unless he checked everything out beforehand. Besides, he had to make sure things were safe for the others while they slept as well.

Kagome frowned. "You don't have to keep watch always, you know. Miroku, Sango and I can take turns - it's not as if it'll make much of a difference," she said firmly.

"No, you guys need your rest more then I do," Inuyasha said. "Besides I'm not that tired." That was a bit of a lie because he actually was more tired then usual but he needed to keep watch himself for a while. The hanyou wouldn't feel right if he didn't.

Kagome narrowed her eyes further. She could always tell when Inuyasha's lying and this time, she guessed that he was. The young miko clenched her fists slightly. Why does he have to be so _stubborn_ sometimes?

"Inuyasha, we're fine as it is already! You've been keeping watch for days now, it's time for you to get some rest," she answered stubbornly.

Kagome frowned. She was tired. But she could bet that Inuyasha needed more rest, and now was the chance for her to enjoy the night, take a warm bath and sleep later after she enjoyed her little luxuries. She was looking forward to all of them, except for what Inuyasha said earlier about keeping watch - hopefully, the hanyou would rest more tonight. She would force him to do so if needed, she decided. After all, Inuyasha also needed some help with his people skills - it wouldn't be good if he snapped at everyone and remain tired all the time.

Actions decided, Kagome smiled a determined smile and searched her bag for spare clothes, ignoring the bed available – that was for Inuyasha tonight, and until Miroku and Sango returned, she would keep watch. Her smile vanished and turned to a frown – she was out of clothes. Heaving a small sigh, Kagome stood and walked over to the door of the small room and stared up to the sky, wondering if she would spot Kirara soon.

Inuyasha let out a small growl. He slowly struggled into a standing position, still being sore. He placed the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, but he didn't move from where he stood. He stared at her. Watching. Waiting.

She was, perhaps, a few arms length from Inuyasha - not exactly far, not near either. In truth, Kagome didn't even know what she wanted to say to him. Should she tell him off again? She didn't know. So she kept quiet and crossed her arms around her knees, digging her chin into her right wrist as she stared at the darkened sky.

It was getting late.

Kagome wanted to talk, but she decided that she would let Inuyasha have his sleep first. As she waited, listening carefully for the sound of him climbing into the bed, Kagome wondered if he was still angry or not - he didn't exactly _sound_ angry to her… but who knows? Kagome then shivered slightly - the night was cold.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome seemed rather quiet. She was determined. He noticed that it was getting dark out and he saw that she shivered, so Inuyasha slowly undid his red haori, took it off, and held it out to her. "Here," he said quietly, for he didn't get cold as easily he thought she would be better off with it.

Kagome blinked, taking his red haori from his hands. Shrugging it on, she tightened her grasp on the material, muttering a low "Thanks" to him. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha - he did look rather tired after all. "You better get some sleep, Inuyasha. And I need to have a bath," Kagome said slowly, standing up.

"Fine," Inuyasha admitted defeat. "You can keep it for the night if you want," he informed her, motioning towards his haori. She nodded and waved as she walked away to the nearby bathroom. "Well, night," Inuyasha mumbled, turning back to the room. Once inside, he settled into a sitting position, his back up against the wall. He stared at the ground for a moment then slowly dozed off.

"Evening, Kagome," Miroku's voice made Kagome turn in surprise. He had a smile on his face. "You're heading for the bath?" he asked.

"Yes, she is, and so am I. And _you're_ going to keep watch outside the hut," Sango answered for the miko, her eyes narrowed at the monk. What was he planning? To spy on them?

Miroku allowed a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, I suppose," there was no denying the disappointment in his tone. "Where's Inuyasha and Shippo?" he asked, eyeing the red haori Kagome was wearing in particular.

"They're both inside, sleeping. At least, Inuyasha _should_ be," Kagome's voice turned to a low growl. "I'm glad you're both back – I was thinking of sneaking back to the front to keep watch. I don't want to leave Shippo unguarded," she said. "How's the forest?"

"Quiet," Sango assured her. "The night should be peaceful."

Miroku agreed with a nod. "Well, I'll go and keep watch outside. I'll make sure to stay out of Inuyasha's sight. He did seem a little tired earlier," he said, waving to them both as he headed to the opposite direction.

Sango merely inclined her head to Kagome, and they both made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Along with Sango, Kagome stretched and exited the bathroom, flexing her muscles as she walked slowly. The white garment that was available inside was comfortable - almost as comfortable as her usual outfit, she realised. Kagome wore Inuyasha's haori as she walked, keeping herself warm until she came to the hut provided. She was happy, and she was clean.

They spotted Miroku sitting beside the door outside, his staff resting against his right shoulder and his eyes cast upwards to the sky. Still keeping watch. He heard them approach and nodded at their arrival, saying nothing.

Kagome made a move to enter the hut, but Sango hesitated. When she shot the taijiya a questioning look, she smiled slightly and waved for Kagome to continue. Instead of going inside, Sango crept to Miroku's side and sat down, her eyes cast downwards and a pretty blush colouring her cheeks.

"I'm not tired yet. I'll stay watch now – you can sleep," she offered the monk.

Miroku shook his head, his reply just as quiet, "No, not now," he declined. He paused momentarily and added, "Sit with me if you're not going to sleep."

Sango's lips tugged slightly to an involuntary smile, and she nodded. "Alright," she answered. Suddenly, she seemed so small. Miroku smiled back and placed an arm around her shoulders, keeping them both warm. Sango blushed.

Deciding that this wasn't where she should interfere, Kagome crept inside the hut quietly. She wouldn't disturb Miroku and Sango now, or Inuyasha's sleep. At least she hoped so.

Once inside, Kagome spotted Inuyasha sleeping with his back against the wall - his Tetsusaiga resting protectively against his shoulder. The young miko couldn't help but sigh. Why hadn't he used the bed? She scowled and shrugged off the haori, crouching in front of him so she could drape it around his shoulders, gently so she wouldn't wake him up. He'd be cold, sleeping like this.

Inuyasha's ears had twitched slightly when he suddenly heard someone enter the room. He kept his eye's closed, waiting to see what the person would do. The hanyou could smell his own scent so he figured it must be Kagome, being that he had lent her his haori. He heard her coming closer and then he sensed that she had stopped in front of him.

When she crouched down, Inuyasha could smell her scent more clearly. He remembered when he would say that he hated her scent. But then that one night, the night of the New Moon when Kagome first saw him as a human, he had told he that he had lied about hating her scent. Inuyasha could feel her draping his haori back over him and that's when he opened his eyes.

"I told you that you could keep it for the night," he said quietly, lifting his head so that his golden eyes met her brown ones.

Kagome looked down, her eyes widening slightly but returning to normal a split second later. Inuyasha smiled to himself. She probably hadn't realized that he had been awake ever since she entered the room. Kagome sat down so that he didn't need to lift his head and stared at him. Did she wake him up? Kagome could swear that she had been as quiet as she could - quieter than a mouse even, if she could compare it. His sense of hearing must be really sharp. The young miko shook her head.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to wake you up," she said softly, her voice just as quiet.

"It wasn't you, I was awake already. You know me, can't sleep for that long." He rested his head against the wall, his eyes drifting over to look at the door. Kagome frowned and moved to sit beside him. Of course… that should be rather obvious. Inuyasha never really rests… even when he's a half-demon compared to Shippo and Kirara who were both full-demons. "I suppose Miroku and Sango are keeping watch?" he asked, his voice still barely a whisper.

"Yes, they're outside. And you didn't sleep for long - I just came back from a bath," she protested.

"I know, but it feels like I've been a sleep for a long time," Inuyasha shrugged. "Besides, if you just came from a bath that means I must have been sleeping for a long time," he added teasingly, casting a quick smirk at Kagome. The hanyou actually did feel pretty well rested, though he knew it hasn't been long since he came in here. But then again, as he kept telling the others, he didn't need to rest all that much.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she didn't retort - he had a point. Since she came to the Feudal era, her baths _did_ take up a lot of time. Perhaps twice as much since before she came here, and that in itself was long already. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe you should sleep again. Miroku and Sango are going to take the shifts tonight," she advised.

"Well it'll be more difficult for me to get back to sleep if I try now. Besides, that's probably the longest I've slept in a while," Inuyasha admitted, trying to think back to when he had slept last time, and for how long. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" he questioned her, guessing that she must be tired from today.

She nodded slowly. Typical Inuyasha to be feeling such things. She wondered if he grew up this way, sleeping occasionally even though he needed it. It made her wonder. Kagome sighed and leaned to her side, resting her head on his shoulder. It looked as though the sleep had made him calm somewhat - or that was what she suspected anyway.

"Yeah… I suppose," Kagome answered, closing her eyes, but she didn't sleep. The night was chilly, but not incredibly so. She didn't mind it. She didn't even mind that she was neglecting the bed a few metres away from her. Kagome preferred it this way.

When Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, he didn't flinched away like he used to do, but he let her remain there. He could sense, without looking at her, that she wasn't asleep, even though her eyes were closed. He reached back, with his free arm, and pulled his haori off his back where Kagome had put it on him. The hanyou carefully placed it on Kagome, trying hard not to disturb her position too much. Once again he decided that she needed it more then he did.

Inuyasha remained silent, hoping that Kagome would fall asleep. His eyes, golden orbs in the darkness, rested on the doorway. Kagome had told him that Miroku and Sango would take turns keeping guard outside but that didn't mean he couldn't keep guard of Kagome here.

She turned slightly, but allowed her eyes to remain closed. As she felt him blanketing her with the haori, all Kagome could think of was that no bed would ever replace the comfort she was feeling there. It was sweet, cute, and it was everything she would ever want. She wanted the moment to last forever if possible, but well… that would be unlikely. Best she could do for now was to enjoy it. Still, Inuyasha was right… she needed her rest.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly.


End file.
